Who I Am on the Inside
by Nicholas1010
Summary: Nick Tells The Reader(You) More About his Back story For The Reason Why He Escaped The Imagiverse To Planet Popstar. He Tells More Than What He Originally Stated While In Chapter 3.5 in Nick and Friends, Adventures in Dreamland. While Explaining This, Nick was Staying in the Lor with Magolor For a Few weeks. They Bond a Little More About at The End of This Info.


I was Looking up at the Stars.. They Seemed So Beautiful.. on _That_ Night.. The Small Breeze Felt Nice under The Unusual Warmth of The Moon...

Which _Hardly Ever Happens_ on **Popstar**...

Or Any place you can Go to.. To Be Honest...

I was... **_Imaginating_**...

It was Usual in **My** Universe.. If you Imagined something.. it would come to Life.. It was Nice There... i Always Liked it There...

So i Tried to Clear my Mind..

Magolor Walks Behind me.

"So.. Like the Constellations Tonight, Friend?"

It was Nice to Know That **Magolor** Was Like A **Relative** In My Point of view... But i Wondered if He felt the **Same**...

"That Depends. How are the Others Doing on their Small vacation?"

"Pretty Much the Same if We were around them."

"Well, Ive got a Question For you.."

Magolor, Being the Crazy But Some how Cute Tailless Floating Kitten Computer Nerd He is, I Couldnt Imagine him Actually Being confused. But, Speaking of How i Got here, At First, You might be Wondering...

"How, Did a Kid Like You, End up on Popstar!?"

If you Actually Said that.. Thats A Good Question.

in Fact, Want me to tell you A Story? No? Too bad. Im Telling you Anyway.

So Once Upon a Time i was A Baby. No i am Not joking. But for Some Reason, These 2 Assholes Gave Me And My Family A Home-Invasion That Somehow Linked me to the Past of my Ancestor. What is this?! The " ** _Animus_** of **_Assassins Creed_**?!" Anyways, I was in The Middle of a war. So i Slashed and i Dashed and i Even Parried with My Sword. i Still Diddnt Know how To use it. But i almost Died in that war. And Because of that.. I Hardly Had a Pulse in The Real world. You See, While Stuck in that war i was apparently in a Coma that Took Place in a Main hospital In Metropolis. You Probably have Heard of it if you Have Watched Sonic X But This one Wasnt even Close. It Had Way Less high ways, No Cars.. Everyone walked by foot. anyway, After i got Out of that Hellhole, i apparently was 5 years old. and i Diddnt even Know how to talk yet... Oh dear god, What have i done? Anyway In Preschool i was A Little Older than Everyone else. Everyone was Five or Just Turned 6, i was Seven. i just Learned how to Talk. Anyway i was Bullied in school because of the 4th and 5th Graders. it was pretty much hell until One of My Best Friends today, Lubit, Came in and Saved me. He was.. well... Unique in a Very Weird way. He Diddnt Really have a Mouth. which Made him completly Utter Adorable on the Internet. But his Parents were Missing at the Time so We adopted him from an Orphanage. But One day Me And my Parents Including Him Found Out his Parents were dead. Causing my Soul to Shatter in Pieces. Luckily, All hope wasnt lost When He Sacraficed himself for me. he gave Me his Soul. i Still Use it today, and I Owe Everything to Him in Return. But Before i got to Say goodbye He Died. And i was Crying in Sobs for a Few days. It was Then i was Suicidal. But Something Saved me. I Then Found out about Gamble Galaxy. Within it there was a Planet Called Popstar. It Was a Planet, That was Full of Piece and Happiness. It was Also then i Found out About the TUW. (Teleportation Ultra Wormhole) if you know Pokemon, You would Know where i Got Ultra Wormhole From. Anyways, I Found out How to Go to Popstar. I Needed The TUW to Take me There. and Once i was there... I Made Lots of New Friends.. Such as Magolor. Or, "Maggie" as i like to Call him. And Thats Where My Story ends.. Me And My Few other Friends Each Share An Everlasting Relationship to Each other. And Its For each one, in its Own Way, That Makes Sense. Its Like Me going there was Meant to be...

"Did You Ever think.. That we.. Could Be Realitives to eachother..?"

"Yeah. Sometimes to be honest. I kind've liked it too. i feel Like im At Ease when im around you.."

Magolor Leans on my Shoulder. I lean Back, Taking his Hat off, And I Start to Pet him. he Loves it when you Pet him.. Trust me. Anyway we headed for the Bed. But.. I, The only one who was Still awake Decided that i should Sneak out of bed and Look At the Stars.

"Your Right Maggie... The Constellations Are beautiful tonight..."

"And So Is Popstar..."

-Nick1010


End file.
